Anything for you
by DUO my life
Summary: A one shot on DUO... Hope you will like it.. :) Read and Review ... if you want to..:)


**Author's Note—**

**Dedicated to you GD (Bhaijaan)… *-* hope you will like it.. ;)**

Daya was laying on the sofa his legs dangling from its handles and he was intentionally keenly looking on Abhijeet's face who was serious like statue of Liberty… He was doing some work on the laptop. It was around 7 o clock and as there was no important case reported they both returned back to the house. Finding the opportunity a good one Abhijeet started completing the pending work he had since past couple of days but on the other hand Daya was laying carefree like there is no tomorrow and was trying his level best to make Abhijeet leave doing his work… Daya was trying all this not by his words but through his silence. He was continuously seeing on Abhijeet's face and was silently laughing. Abhijeet on the other hand was noticing all this through the corner of his eyes but was ignoring all of his madness. After fifteen minutes..

Abhijeet: Abey tu maanega nahi…

Daya(trying to be shocked): Kya hua?

Abhijeet: Tu has kyu raha h itni der se?

Daya: Tm jhoota ilzaam mt lagao mujh pr samjhe.. me kitni der se aankhe bnd kiye khamoosh betha hun… tm zada mt bola karo..

Abhijeet(throwing the nearest pillow at him): Accha… mujh se chalaki? Abhi marunga itni zor se ke sab maasoomiat nikal jayegi teri… kyu dekh dekh kr has raha h mujhe..?

Daya(throwing back the pillow at Abhijeet): Tmhe dhoka ho raha hoga…. Tmhare peeche jo Donkey ka stuff toy h me use dekh kr has raha hun..

Abhijeet(confused and looking at his back): Stuff toy.. wo bhi Donkey ka…. Abey.. peeche to mirror h… (controlling his laugh) tu apni shakal dekh kr has raha hoga….

Daya(embarrassed): Kya boss… tm bhi na.. nahi mujhe tmhare chehre pr donkey ka shade nazar aa raha h..

Abhijeet(looking back at the laptop): Accha accha… chl jaldi bhaag yaha se.. wrna lagaunga abhi….

Daya slowly stand up from the sofa.. stretched himself and went inside his room..

Abhijeet(murmuring): Kaam waam krta nahi h… aakhri waqt me aa jayega… boss ye kr do boss wo kr do…. Wesseee itni asani se chala kese gaya ye…

After fifteen minutes of silence Daya came out from his room… his face red with anger… he straightly went towards Abhijeet and snatched the laptop from him.

Daya(angry): Bs bohot ho gaya…. Jb tmhara dil krta h mujh se baat krte ho… jb dil krta h mujhe apne saath le jate ho… ye nahi dekhte ke mera mood bhi h ya nahi… ab tmhe bhi mere saath chlna hoga samjhe.. wrna me laptop koode me phekne ja raha hun.

Abhijeet(loudly): Daya agar tu ne laptop to kuch bhi kia na to mujh se bura koi nahi hoga… idhar do laptop…

Daya: Nahi dunga me… had hoti h battameezi ki bhi.

Abhijeet: Battameezi tm kr rahe ho ya mai? (taking laptop from Daya's hand) limits me raha karo apni.

Daya: Accha.. aur tm jo mujhe kabhi bhi kahi bhi le jate ho us ka kya?

Abhijeet: Tm kabhi kaam krte ho..? Hr waqt masti sawar rehti h tmhare dimagh me…

Daya: Accha aur prso mere sir me kitna dard tha tb bhi tm mujhe bar me le gaye the… itne hangame me.. aur waja thi ke tmhe apne khabri ko paise dene the..

Abhijeet: To sir me dard hona kaam krna hota h?

Daya: to tmhe paise dene the wo bhi apne khabri ko to is me kon sa kaam h.. haan..

Abhijeet: Daya argue mt kro... mujhe kaam krne do is waqt..

Daya: Theek h.. karo tm apna kaam.. sadte raho isi kamre me..

With that he went and banged his door.

Abhijeet(murmering): Din ba din pagal hota ja raha h ye… Samajh nahi ata kaha se ye darwaza patakhne ki adat aa gayi h is ke andr… Saas Baho ke serials dekhne laga h lagta h….

After half an hour he closed his laptop… and after drinking a glass of water he peeped inside Daya's room… he secretly smiled and entered.

Abhijeet: Daya aa jaun andr?

Daya(not looking at him): Nahi me kaam kr raha hun… agar tm ne mujhe disturb kia to me ACP sir se keh kr apne liye naya ghr le lunga.

Abhijeet(hiding his laugh he made his way towards Daya he looked at Daya's face and then with a shocked expression looked at the book he was holding..

Abhijeet(thinking): Abey Abhijeet ye to sach me hi serious ho gaya… padh raha h… dekhun to zara… He bend down and looked at the name of the book and suddenly a loud laugh escaped his lips..

Daya(furiously): Abhijeeeet… me busy hun… go away from here.

Abhijeet: Tmm… haahahah… Agatha Christie ki book padhne ko kaam krna kehte ho Daya…. (he was unable to stop his laugh).

Daya stand up irritated and throw the book at Abhijeet which hit his tummy.

Abhijeet(holding his tummy): Ouch..

Daya(in concern): Boss…. Kya hua hain… zor se lag gai kya..?

Abhijeet(laughing): Ye lo apni book…. He was holding Daya's book on his tummy…

Daya punched on his arm and pushed him out of his room.

Abhijeet(laughing): Daya agar tmhara kaam complete ho gaya ho to bahar chalen.?

Daya: Mujhe kahi nahi jana h smajhe… tm to bht busy the… ab me busy hun sorry..

Abhijeet: theek h jaisi tmhari marzi… me ja raha hun bahar phir akela..

He came out of Daya's room whistling and went to change his outfit… within fifteen minutes he was ready to move.

Abhijeet(loudly): Daya me ja raha hun tm lock kr lo andr se..

In reply he didn't get any answer so he moved out by simply closing the main door..

He opened the Qualis driving door and took a big sigh… Daya was sitting there scratching his head and making weird faces..

Abhijeet: Mota… pagal..

He heard a muffled laugh of Daya as he made his way again inside of the house to take more money and then after locking everything he locked the main door and then moved towards the passenger seat to sit on…. But after opening it he saw Daya sitting on it… Daya started laughing loudly..

Daya(laughing): Ek ek badla lunga…

Abhijeet was irritated to the core… he went towards the driver's seat and after igniting the engine and pushed the gas paddle hard… after some seconds of silence.

Daya(ordering): Your Choice Mall please..

Abhijeet: Mai mall nahi jaunga.. resto chalna h to chalo…

Daya: theek h to phir tm mujhe apna wallet de kr yahi utaar do… mai cab se chala jaunga.. roko roko..

Abhijeet: Moo band kr… le jar aha hun na…

Daya relaxed and sat, he intentionally patted tightly on Abhijeet's arm

Daya: Kitna accha mosam h na Abhiiii…

Abhijeet(loudly): Daya tameez se betho… abhi accident ho jata… utha kr bahar phek dunga agar zada aadi waasi bana to..

Daya: haha… haan waha un logo ke saath reh kr aaye hn to asar to ayega hi na….

And after that he started making weird noises and started asking questions to Abhijeet in those weird voices…

Abhijeet(holding Daya's ear with his left hand): Chupp….. ek shabd nikla tere moo se aur mene dhakka mara tujhe…

Daya sat silently after seeing Abhijeet getting uncomfortable with the traffic due to the lack of concentration.

They reached the mall and Daya jumped out from the Qualis…

Daya: Chalo boss.. jaldi chalo… kitne dino baad to tm yaha laye ho mujhe.

It took two hours for them to come back in the Qualis..

Daya(placing bags on the back seat): Boss wo wala coat kitna accha tha… lekin tm itne kanjoo ho ke me kya bataun.

Abhijeet(settling on the driving seat): Abey tu ne itne saare coats dilwaye hn unhe kya kaan me latka kr ghoomunga me…

Daya(sitting beside him): To din bhr ek hi coat pehne rehte ho… kisi din investigation site pe phat kr gir jayega tmhara wo Cream wala coat…. Pata nahi konse tailor se silwaya tha… tm ekdm kooda uthane wale lagte ho usme..

Abhijeet: ohooo… apni nahi dekhta… wo blue wali shirt pehne ghoomta h… bhool gaya apni hi jeans ki to banwai thi tu ne wo… aur wo jo jeb(pocket) hn us me badi badi wo bhi teri usi purani jeans ki thi..

Daya: Agar tm ne ye baat boli na bureau me to mai bhi bata dunga ke wo brown wala coat tm ne mere sardi wale kurte se banwaya tha… aur us ke ooper polish krwai thi..

Abhijeet: Abey pagal ho gaya h kya… wo mujhe ACP sahab ne diya tha..

Daya: Kyaaaa… Dekha.. tmhara combination hi itna bakwaas h ke sir ne tmhe apne coat collection me se sb se kharab coat diya hoga…. Abhiiiiii… to isi liye tm use phek nahi rahe ho… tabhi me kahun…

Abhijeet was laughing the whole way..

Daya: Ab tm ne pehna na wo… to me usko wiper me laga dunga samjhe….

Abhijeet(parking Qualis in the parking shed): Ji smajh gaya huzoor… samajh gaya… ab utro bht bhook lag rahi h..

They went inside the restaurant and took their places..

Daya(looking at the menu): Boss me to aaj zada mangane wala hun…

Abhijeet(whispering,, as the waiter was standing beside him) Bs itna khayal rakhna ke shopping bhi saari tu ne mere paiso se ki thi.. aur paise mere paas ped se nahi ugte..

Daya(laughing): Haan us ka khayal rakhunga me..

After ordering a whole lot of seven items he coolly sat and looked mischievously at Abhijeet.

Daya(innocently): Kya hua boss.. kuch pareshani h kya?

Abhijeet: Daya agar paise km hue na to tujhe hi udhar de dunga in logo ko…

Daya: Haan ye sahi rahega… me kitchen ki job le lunga…. He winked at Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(patting his head..): Oh God… ise to sote jagte kitchen aur khana hi nazar ata h… Daya me tere pait me compass ghusa dunga..

Daya(laughing): hahah koi baat nahi boss use lagega ke use kisi cheeti ne kata h..

Abhijeet laughed too and clapped his hand on Daya's.

They started doing dinner after the waiter served them…Abhijeet looked up and found Daya struggling with Spaghetti..

Abhijeet(laughing): Rehne de Daya tere bs ki baat nahi h

Daya: Kya boss accha khasa ise ghr le jaate.. phir me apne style me khata ise… ye ek bht bada drawback h hotel me khane ka…

They finished their dinner and sat in the Qualis and this time Daya was driving…

Daya: Thank you boss… aaj to sach me bore ho gaya tha.

Abhijeet: Tm kb bore nahi hote…

Daya(sweetly): jb me tmhare saath hota hun..

Abhijeet(smirking): Beta ab tu kitna bhi per pad ja me ice cream nahi dilwaunga… mere paas sach me kuch bhi nahi bacha h..

Daya: Arey ye kya baat hui…Dekho to tmhari chor pocket me hoga kuch..

Abhijeet(shocked): Kya… tujhe meri wo wali pocket ke bare me bhi pata h… Daya tu hi nikalta tha na paise waha se.. prso bhi tu ne hi nikale the na..

Daya(innocently): To boss.. wo.. woo… tm de nahi rahe the na… aur phir tm ye kapde kitne saalon se pehen rahe ho to mujhe ek ek cheez ke bare me pata h..

Abhijeet: Mai nahi de raha tha to koi reason hoga na.. tu ne nikale kyu?

Daya: Mujhe wo na…

Abhijeet: Kya wo na…?

Daya(embarrassed): Cotton Candy khani thi…

Abhijeet(shocked): Tm abhi tk wo khate ho… abey tu sach me pagal to nahi h..

Daya(laughing): Nahi me ek pagal ke saath rehne laga hun to sangat ka asar to ho hi jata h na… with that he received a slap on his head.

He parked the Qualis inside the garage and moved behind Abhijeet who opened the house and entered inside his room.. After sometime Daya knocked on Abhijeet's door.

Abhijeet: Aa jao..

Daya came inside and saw Abhijeet working on the laptop.

Daya: Abhi ye lo..

Abhijeet(looking up): Ye kya h..

Daya(extending his hand): Ye lo..

Abhijeet(looking keenly): Paanch rup….. he looked up at Daya's face and saw guilt there… Abey pagal ho gaya h kya…. Ye paanch (5) rupey kyu de raha h..

Daya: Am sorry yaaar wo us din mene tm se bina pooche nikal liye the na..

Abhijeet: Daya zada nautanki mt kr… mujhe pata h tu kitni baar bina pooche meri jeb se paise nikalta h… samjha..

Daya: lekin wo tmhe pata chal jata h… mene to tmhari chor pocket se nikale na… aur phir pata nahi tm kis pr shak kr rahe hoge…

Abhijeet(softly): Arey nahi Daya.. tera itna haq banta h… chal rakh wapus ye paise… (smiling) aur wasie bhi me kisi pr shak nahi kr raha tha… mai to samjha tha ke jeb me sorakh ho gaya h..

Daya(smiled): Thank you boss.

Abhijeet: Arey ab kya ho gaya… tu mujhe jhatke dene ki adat khatam kr ab..

Daya: Tmhara kaam ab bhi bacha hua h aur tb bhi tm mujhe bahar le gaye.

Abhijeet(smiling): Haan reh to gaya h… lekin abhi khatam ho jayega…. Aur waise bhi tujhe bahar le jaye hue mujhe bht din ho gaye the na… aur tere liye to kuch bhi..

Daya(hugging Abhijeet): thanks boss… koi aur hota to le kr bhi nahi jata.. thanks for everything.

Abhijeet(laughing and patting Daya): Haan ye to h… chal isi baat pr coffee le kr aa…

Daya smiled, nodded and went towards kitchen without arguing and leaving Abhijeet shocked and with a pleasant smile on his face.

**Author's Note—**

This one shot is dedicated to you Bhaijaan… surprise henna.. :p Hope you will like it… Thanks for encouraging me to write more one shots.. :)

I thank each and every one of you for liking that previous OS… I was shocked that you guys enjoyed that... but anyways many many thanks for that… Every single 'I love this OS' means a world to me…

**Srishti**— that seriousness of Abhijeet was nothing but the impact of that ladai with Daya :p Glad you liked it…

**Jyoti**- Yeah will try my best to write some DUO moments with the team.. Thanks for the idea.. :)

**Blue Fairy**—Aww yeah first scene was my favorite as well..

Hope you will like this one as well.

Read and review.

Take Care

God bless you all.:)


End file.
